


The Changing of the Seasons

by persephone_garnata



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ball Gag, Dirty Talk, Gags, Hair-pulling, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_garnata/pseuds/persephone_garnata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Ah, the changing of the seasons,’ Jensen said, his voice as thick and sweet as maple syrup. ‘The three signs of fall: the leaves turn, we have our season premiere, and Jared Padalecki comes into his heat.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Changing of the Seasons

‘That time of year already?’ Jensen said as he opened the door of his trailer, his widest smile plastered all over his face, infuriating smug and spine-meltingly, heart-stoppingly gorgeous.

                Jared tried to say something in response, but his voice got strangled in his throat and all that came out was a pitiful whine. Jesus, he’d barely even looked the man and he’d lost the power of speech.

Jensen looked Jared up and down, clearly enjoying every inch of him. He sniffed the air, and ran his tongue over his lips.

                ‘Ah, the changing of the seasons,’ he said, his voice as thick and sweet as maple syrup. ‘The three signs of fall: the leaves turn, we have our season premiere, and Jared Padalecki comes into his heat.’

Jared grabbed the edge of the doorway and leaned against it, bent over, sweaty bangs falling into his face. This time he managed to form an actual word. ‘Please.’

Jensen pushed his fingers through Jared’s hair, gripping close to his skull, pulling slightly so that little shocks of pain went right through him, every sensation amplified by the effects of his heat. He leant down and breathed in slowly.

‘You smell so good,’ he said. ‘Like… apple pie and honeysuckle and desperation.’

Jared whined with pain and need. ‘Please, Jen.’

‘Oh, don’t worry, I’ll give you what you need.’ Jensen moved his hand around in a little circle, pulling Jared’s head with it, unresisting. ‘I just like seeing you beg.’

Fucking Alpha. Arrogant dick. Cocky bastard. Sadistic jerk. Jared felt his whole body quivering with hatred. Hatred, and desire - primal, basic desire, over-riding every other layer of thought and emotion and physical urge. Like it or loathe it, he needed Jensen right now, and didn’t Jensen just know it.

He pushed Jared down by his head, and yanked him forwards, so that he was forced to crawl into the trailer on his hands and knees. Jensen kicked the door shut and locked it with one hand, keeping firm hold of Jared’s hair with the other. He stood behind him, leaning over his back, and pulled hard, so that Jared’s face was lifted up and he groaned out loud with the sharp, sudden pain of it.

‘Oh, you’re so tall, Jared. Such a big guy. A man-beast.’ A hand wandered across his shoulders. ‘I can feel those huge rippling muscles of yours. All that time you spend in the gym, getting bigger and stronger. But it doesn’t make any difference when those hormones hit you, does it? When your heat starts, you’re just the same as any other Omega, aren’t you? You come crawling to your Alpha like the rest of them, begging to ride my knot.’

Jensen laughed, and Jared moaned some more. He tried to speak, to tell him to shove his stupid knot up his own ass and ride it all the way to hell, but nothing came out except the single word, ‘jerk.’

Jensen laughed even harder at that, and gave a one-word response. ‘Bitch’. He finally let go of Jared’s hair, and Jared, tingling with euphoria at the release from pain, dropped his head. He stared at the floor of the trailer and his own splayed-out fingers, pressed hard into the thin carpet to stop them trembling.

The next thing he felt was Jensen’s hands again, moving across his shoulders and his back, around his waist and his hips, then sliding beneath the hem of his T-shirt and over his bare skin.  

‘Only an Omega in heat would go outside in Canada in October wearing nothing but a T-shirt,’ he said, sounding amused. He pushed the shirt up, over Jared’s torso, manhandled it over his head and down his arms as far as the elbows, the fabric stretched taut, a makeshift restraint. Then he knelt behind Jared and turned his attention to his jeans, pulling them down, along with his boxers, and shoving his thighs apart. Now Jared was naked between the elbows and the knees, his clothes all bunched up, transformed from body covering to fabric manacles. Jensen’s hand ghosted over the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, tantalizing close to his throbbingly hard dick. Jared’s breath came in stuttering gasps and – to his shame – he felt a drop of slick slide right out of him.

‘Looks like someone’s ready for the knot.’

Jared gritted his teeth, hating his Alpha even more than before, though he wouldn’t have said that was possible. Next he felt Jensen’s tongue running up his thigh, lapping up the dribble of escaped slick… all the way back to the source.

‘Mmm, you’re delicious,’ he said, his mouth almost on Jared’s asshole. ‘And so wet for me, you greedy knotslut.’

He pushed his tongue right into the ring of muscle and licked all round, Jared opening up for him like some kind of obscene flower, slick dripping like nectar.

‘Jen, Jen, oh Jesus Jen, I can’t, please Jen…’ Jared babbled, and then let out a long, wordless moan of lust and desperation.

‘Oh no,’ said Jensen, pulling abruptly away, ‘you’re being very loud, Jay. These trailers have very thin walls you know. Don’t you remember last year when you yelled my named so loud Misha came running to see what the matter was?’

Jared did remember, and burned with shame at the memory, but he couldn’t make any reply other than a moan.

‘Well, we can’t have something like that happening again, can we?’

‘Please, Jen.’

‘Don’t worry, I have the perfect solution.’

Jensen got up, and Jared heard him rummaging around. He kept his head down, wondering what was coming, praying silently it would come quickly, whatever it was.

‘Lift your face up and open wide.’ Jared obeyed instinctively, and regretted it a moment later when a large ball was shoved between his teeth, filling his mouth with the taste of rubber.

‘What the fuck?’ he said, or rather, tried to say, since all that came out was a muffled noise and some saliva.

‘Ssh, it’s probably best if you don’t try to speak.’ Jensen pushed the ball in more firmly, and pulled a strap around the back of Jared’s head, fixing it tight. Great. Just when Jared had thought things couldn’t get any more humiliating, Jensen had to put a fucking ball gag on him. Jared hung his head again, only to have it wrenched painfully back up.

‘Eyes on me.’

Jensen let go of Jared’s hair, and stood in his line of sight. He undressed himself – deliberately, agonizingly slowly, popping each button of Dean Winchester’s plaid overshirt with ridiculously exaggerated care, stepping out of his frayed jeans as daintily as if they were the most expensive and delicate costume ever created for television. Eventually he stood naked before him, stroking – hands as slow and careful as ever – up and down the full length of that huge Alpha dick until he was fully hard. Jared could only watch, and salivate, and whimper into the ball gag.

‘Ready for me?’ Never had those simple words sounded so filthy. Jared made an incoherent noise and dipped his head, pushing his ass up and out, bracing himself. Jensen walked round him, trailing his fingers down his spine as he went.

‘So pretty… so eager… you’re like an overgrown puppy. Pretending to be the big bad wolf, when actually you’re nothing but another knotslut Omega bitch.’

Finally, Jensen settled himself between Jared’s legs, and dug his thumbs in to spread his ass cheeks wide.

‘All open and juicy for me,’ he said. ‘I just wish you could see yourself, Jay, as you are right now.’

Jared tried to say something – probably either telling Jensen to go fuck himself or pleading with him to just fuck him right the fuck now – but the words got first lost in his short-circuited brain and then obliterated by the gag. The massive blunt tip of Jensen’s cock pushed against his asshole, and he felt his sphincter dilating to suck it hungrily inside.

‘Oh you need it, don’t you, you need this rammed all the way in. You need it so bad.’ Clearly, Jensen could feel the suction too.

And then he rammed it all the way in, in a single movement which made Jared’s whole body shudder. He groaned around the rubber ball in his mouth and rocked back until he could feel Jensen’s balls pressed into his flesh, until he was as stuffed with Alpha cock as he could possibly get. Jensen wrapped his hands around Jared’s hips and started pounding into him, hard and fast and rough and brutal and exactly, perfectly what Jared needed.

‘That’s good, isn’t it, bitch? So good for you, just what you wanted, you dirty Omega slut. I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’ll be walking more bow-legged than I do. I’m going to make you hang off my knot for days, you won’t be able to sit down until your next heat comes on you and you come back to me for your next dose of Alpha dick.’

The only response Jared could make to the string of dirty talk was helpless moaning, braced against the floor, his fingernails dug in to the carpet, his arms and legs straining the seams of his T-shirt and pants.

And then Jensen came in his ass, yelling his name so loudly Jared felt sure Misha was going to come running again, banging on the door of the trailer and demanding to know if everything was ok. Clearly Jensen’s story about wanting to stop Jared screaming and attracting attention had been bullshit; he just wanted to see him gagged. The knot swelled, so huge and sudden it felt like it would rip Jared right open – but his ass stretched and stretched to accommodate, and then clamped tightly around it, milking out every last drop of Alpha cum, locking their bodies together, and putting pressure on that sweet spot deep inside him, so much pressure unbearable shockwaves of pleasure spread through every part of his body, taking over every last fiber of his being.

He would have screamed. He would have shouted Jensen’s name at the absolute top of his lungs, and damn the consequences. But he had that gag strapped round his head, so all he could do was groan wordless muffled cries into the ball shoved between his teeth as he poured himself out all over the floor of the trailer.

There was a moment while both of them held still, bathed in sweat and breathing hard – Jensen through his mouth, Jared through his nose – as the aftershocks of pleasure coursed through them. Then Jensen leaned forward, and undid the gag, pulling the ball out of Jared’s mouth, freeing his teeth and tongue at last. Jared gasped for air.

‘Oh god, Jen, it feels so fucking good, I need this, I need this.’

‘I know baby, I know. I’ve got you.’ Jensen stroked his hand over Jared’s lower back. They stayed like that, rocking gently, for several minutes, until Jared’s arms and knees finally gave out and he slumped into an untidy quivering heap, bringing Jensen with him.

‘Ok,’ said Jensen, ‘let’s get you out of these clothes and we can settle in.’

The two of them, knotted together, struggled awkwardly with Jared’s T-shirt and jeans and boxers and socks and shoes, until they had him completely naked. Jensen folded up the jeans for a pillow, and spread Dean’s plaid shirt over their bodies to keep them warm. Then they rolled to the side so that Jensen was spooned up against Jared, arms wrapped around him, pressing kisses into the back of his neck. Jared shivered pleasantly, feeling his fever abate as his Omega hormones’ needs were gradually sated by the Alpha knot inside him.

‘Thank you, Jen,’ he said, ‘I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you.’

‘It’s ok, Jay, it’s always ok. Every year, for as long as you need me, I’ll be here for you.’

‘I know. But Jen – do you have to be such a jerk about it?’

Jensen laughed. ‘I’m an Alpha, what do you expect? I’ve got my instincts, same as you, I go crazy the second I get a whiff of Omega pheromones. I can’t help it, no more than you can. It’s just nature, like the changing of the seasons.’  

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr prompt requesting I write something similar to my Bonded series - which can be found here - http://archiveofourown.org/series/263542 - but with Alpha!dom!Jensen.  
> If you have a prompt for me, please leave it either here or at my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/persephone-garnata  
> Pairings I'm prepared to write for besides J2 include: wincest, cecilos, various MCU.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Changing of the Seasons | written by persephone_garnata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510349) by [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty)




End file.
